Raina (Earth-199999)
( ) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Recruiter for Project Centipede (formerly) | Education = | Origin = An orphan of unknown alien origin who joined Hydra and got exposed to the Terrigen Crystals hidden in one of the Obelisk. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brent Fletcher | First = | HistoryText = Project Centipede Raina was one of Project Centipede's highest-ranking individuals. She visited Chan Ho Yin in Hong Kong, amazed by his powers of pyrokinesis. Raina had Chan captured, and brought to a Project Centipede facility. Raina lured Chan into a false sense of trust, giving him an enhancement to his gift, and then taking it away. When Chan escaped, Raina left Dr. Debbie to be killed by Chan. Raina was later speaking to an unknown individual in his prison, and mentioned a clairvoyant. Raina later had some Centipede-powered soldiers spring the unknown individual (identified as Edison Po) from his prison. When Coulson's team was viewing the footage of Raina speaking with Edison, Mike Peterson recognized her as Project Centipede's recruiter as he was previously approached by her. When Phil Coulson was caught by Project Centipede, Raina told him that they would get information from him revolving around how he came back to life after he was killed by Loki. Po attempted to force Coulson to remember the circumstances of his resurrection, which the Clairvoyant believed would be key to making invincible super soldiers, but was unsuccessful. Thus the Clairvoyant disposed of Po and assigned Raina to coax answers out of Coulson, somehow providing her with personal information about Coulson to work her charms. Raina was able to tempt Coulson into finding the truth as he was attached to a machine to analyze his memories. But at the same time, Coulson's team arrived at the hideout, so Raina dispatched her Centipede soldiers to deal with them. While this was going on, Coulson regained his true memories regarding his resurrection and started screaming with the recollection of his traumatic memories. Raina was unable to get anything more from him before being confronted by Skye, who swiftly knocked her out. Raina was then arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D. and taken to their headquarters for questioning by Victoria Hand. Hydra After Hydra, the villainous organization behind Centipede, made their presence known, agent Grant Ward broke Raina out of her S.H.I.E.L.D. prison. He took her to Havana, Cuba, where she met the Clairvoyant in person - former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent John Garrett. Although she was shocked to learn that he was not, in fact, a true clairvoyant, Garrett won back her trust after he formally inducted her into Hydra. He then brought her and Ward up to speed on Hydra's failed experiments with the serum that he had recovered from the Guest House. He then assigned her to get Project Centipede back on track to Phase 3. Raina then attempted to crack the hard drive that Skye had uploaded with all the technology Coulson's team had acquired, but the encryption threatened to delete everything unless Skye accessed it. While Ward went to infiltrate his former team, Raina informed Ian Quinn, who had been broken out of the Fridge by Hydra, of the "Clairvoyant's" true identity, and he was annoyed by the revelation, especially that Garrett had cost him all his assets. Garrett and Raina then lightened his mood by showing him the gravitonium that they had recovered from the Fridge. Once Ward and Mike Peterson succeeded in coercing Skye into unlocking the drive, Raina got to work on Simmons' research, eventually noticing that Skye's DNA resembled the same infant once hunted by "monsters" in the Hunan province of China and confided this in Ward. Soon enough, her experiments bore fruit, creating one vial of GH.325. The serum was badly needed as Fitz used an EMP to shut down Garrett's biomechanics, bringing him close to death. Raina then injected the GH.325 into Garrett, healing him and granting him the full powers of the Centipede serum. Ward soon began to worry that Garrett was losing his mind, so Raina spoke with him. Garrett claimed to have gained true clairvoyance and answered Raina's question as to what she would evolve into. Subsequently, Ward confronted Raina after Garrett killed a U.S. general. Raina disagreed with his belief that Garrett had become psychotic. She then started talking about Skye, claiming that Skye was the key to humanity's evolution, and encouraged Ward to go and claim her. Ward then labeled her insane, saying that he has no chance with Skye as she thought him a monster. Raina noted that he doubted whether he truly was a monster or was what Garrett made him to be. Before leaving with Quinn, she told Ward that once Skye's hidden darkness was brought to light, they could be monsters together. Raina later approached an unknown, bloodied figure and told him that she had found his daughter. As she said this she produced a photo of Skye. The Obelisk Months later, Raina tracked down Carl Creel, revealing that she was aware that he possessed the Obelisk, and offered him a carbine ring which she described as stronger than diamond. As she took note of the Obelisk affecting his body, Creel only took the ring and left. Raina then called the new S.H.I.E.L.D., revealing that she had a tracking device in the ring. But during the commotion, Raina stole the case containing the Obelisk before Creel's Hydra contact could. She brought it to the Doctor, who encouraged her to touch it. Reluctantly, she did so and the 0-8-4 didn't petrify her. When she asked how to unlock its secrets, the Doctor told her to bring him Skye first. While attempting to book a flight to Miami in response to the news of a paintings with the symbols on the Obelisk drawn on the back, she is confronted by Daniel Whitehall, who slaps a small device on her right hand that instantly paralyzes her. He gives her forty-eight hours to deliver the Obelisk to him or he will kill her. Raina visited Skye's father, asking to borrow the Obelisk, but he refused. Upon hearing of Whitehall's involvement, he started to lose control and nearly strangled her. Raina then heads for Whitehall's headquarters, only to spot Jemma Simmons walking out of the building. Spying on her, she deduced that Simmons was a S.H.I.E.L.D. mole and tipped off Hydra of the mole's presence. She also called Coulson and asked to meet. She threatened to blow Simmons' cover if he did not allow her to take Skye to meet her father. However, Coulson allows her cover to be blown, as Bobbi Morse extracted Simmons. Having lost her leverage, Raina is injected with a tracker by Lance Hunter and forced to admit that Skye's father has the Obelisk. After giving Coulson his location, she is sent away to lure Whitehall into a trap, though Coulson added that he didn't care if she survives the outcome. Raina went into hiding in Vancouver to escape Hydra. Agent 33 found her while she was still disguised as Agent May, but Billy and Sam Koenig, two S.H.I.E.L.D. agents that had been tailing her, protected her from the Hydra operatives looking for her. Skye, May, Hunter, and Triplett went to Vancouver to retrieve her and the Koenigs. Raina opened up to Skye, and started talking about her father and how she was able to touch the Diviner. As they were getting away, their plane was surrounded by Hydra's jets, and Grant Ward boarded the plane to retrieve Raina. She turned herself over, but Ward made a second request and asked for them to turn over Skye or Hydra would shoot them down. Skye refused, but, with Raina's help, she eventually handed herself over as well. Hydra brought Raina and Skye to their location in Puerto Rico, where they were using a plasma drill to tunnel into the mysterious city the Diviner was leading them to. When S.H.I.E.L.D. assaulted Hydra's location to prevent them from entering the city, Raina used the chaos to enter the city on her own with the Diviner to see what she would become. She made her way to the temple at the center of the city with the help of Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, who had been possessed by the city into becoming its protector. Before she could place the Diviner on a pedestal, she was confronted by Skye, who threatened to shoot her if she did not hand over the device. Raina instead placed the Diviner on the pedestal, causing the walls of the temple to start moving to trap her, Skye, and Triplett inside. The Obelisk opened up to reveal a crystal inside, and it released a strange mist. Raina and Skye's bodies started turning to stone, so Triplett smashed the crystal to save his fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. However, by the time he destroyed the crystal, Raina and Skye had been completely petrified, and Trip, because he came into contact with the crystal, began to turn to stone as well. However, the stone covering Raina and Skye's bodies started to shed, revealing their changed forms. Raina emerged from her cocoon covered in short barbs. Terrigenesis Raina was disappointed with her transformation, to say the least. Her skin had paled, her eyes turned to a yellow color, her hair was gone, and she was covered in sharp thorns. She thought she was hideous, and, as she was unaccustomed to having these thorns, she would cut herself every time she moved. She tracked down Cal before either of them could leave Puerto Rico, and demanded he help her reverse her transformation. She particularly felt betrayed since she had wanted to undergo this transformation all her life, while Skye didn't ever want to change and yet she was as physically beautiful as she was before. Cal, however, was ecstatic that his daughter underwent Terrigenesis, and he couldn't care less about Raina. If she didn't want to live like this anymore, he told her simply not to. Without anywhere else to turn, Raina tried to commit suicide by walking across a busy highway. She was surrounded by a squad of unidentified agents. They wanted Raina to come with them, but she instead gave them an ultimatum - they could either kill her, or she'll force them to. Before any fighting broke out, Raina was surrounded by a bubble of blue light. A person without any eyes appeared before her. He called her beautiful, grabbed her, and promised to show her the way before they teleported away. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Ruth Negga portrays Raina in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "Girl in the Flower Dress," "The Bridge," The Magical Place," "Providence," "Ragtag," "Beginning of the End," "Heavy Is the Head," "Face My Enemy," "A Hen in the Wolf House," "...Ye Who Enter Here," "What They Become," and "Aftershocks." | Trivia = * Raina practices origami. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Inhumans Category:Raina (Earth-199999)/Quotes